


The Power of a Potion

by sadyshea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadyshea/pseuds/sadyshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is a muggleborn Hufflepuff and Robert is a pureblood Slytherin. They couldn’t be more different. In fact, they loathe each other. But when they’re paired up in Potions class, their rivalry comes to a head and Robert tricks Aaron into drinking a potion. Victoria suggests Aaron get revenge on her brother by giving him a love potion. Aaron backs out but when Victoria gives it to him anyway, guess who Robert sees first? Featuring a meddling Victoria, a sidekick Adam and Andy, a lovesick Robert,  a very, very confused Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of a Potion

Aaron walks briskly through the halls, knowing that he’s already late for class. His dorm mates thought it was hilarious to cast a sleeping spell on him the previous evening that caused him to sleep in (or that was what he was telling himself).

“Shit, shit, shit.” He mutters under his breath as gets one-step closer to being in hell.

Finally he makes it to the big wooden door and shudders. He adjusts his tie and takes a deep breath in before walking into the classroom.

“Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Mr.Livesy.” The professor drawls from the front of the class. “Please find a free seat. I feel sorry for the person who’s forced to be your partner this semester.”

Aaron scans the tables until he finds a free seat. His heart leaps into my throat as he realizes who he’s being forced by fate to spend the rest of the year hunched over a cauldron with Robert Sugden.

Robert looks as thrilled as Aaron does which comforts Aaron slightly that they’re feeling the same about the arrangement. Aaron wanders through the tables and sits down next to Robert who adjusts his green tie before avoiding Aaron’s eye contact.

Aaron zones out completely as the professor explains the potion they’d be attempting that day. Robert elbows him in the ribs and points toward the cauldron. “So are you going to collect the ingredients, or am I?”

“Whatever.” Aaron shrugs apathetically. “You probably should considering I wasn’t listening to any of it.”

Robert glowers before stalking off toward the mob of students gathered in front of the laid out ingredients. Aaron peers at the instructions in the Potions book that Robert has propped open. He feels sick to his stomach when none of them seem even slightly familiar. This is his problem, his concentration wanes whether he likes it or not. He can try his best to focus and still utterly fail a class, despite his best efforts.

“So what’s the first step again?”

Aaron almost jumps out of skin as he looks up from the Potions book to see that Robert has returned with the ingredients and spread them out on the table. Aaron’s mind reels as he tries to remember what he first read.

“’M not sure.” He blurts out finally and Robert gives him a funny look.

“Great, I’ve been stuck with an idiot.” Robert complains as if Aaron’s not only two feet away from him.

“You don’t know me.” Aaron counters defensively, his hands clenching into fists as his frustration grows.

Robert is taken aback by Aaron sticking up for himself, which feels like a win to Aaron. Robert replies, “Uh, well, I guess that’s true. Why don’t we just get this over with?”

 Aaron nods briskly, happy to know he can stand his ground against a Slytherin, especially a smug one like Robert. They’ve never really spoken before but Robert has quite a reputation for being a pompous ass. He’s one of the remaining heirs of a pureblood family which makes him even more unbearable for Aaron who’s a muggleborn wizard or a ‘mudblood’ as so many of Robert’s friends like to whisper about him.

Without even saying a word, the two young men seamlessly make the potion. They somehow navigate preparing the ingredients properly, adjusting the temperature and the order of which to add what.

A blue cloud of smoke rises from the concoction and Robert and Aaron step away from their work. Robert has a satisfied smile on his lips when Aaron looks over to him and when Aaron surveys the room; he’s shocked to find that they’re one of the first done their assignment for the day.

“You going to try it then?” Robert gestures toward the cauldron.

“Why don’t you try it?” Aaron challenges, mostly because he is completely unaware of what the potion’s use considering his lack of attention earlier in the class.

“I dare you.” Robert challenges, his eyes dancing with mischief.

Aaron stares down at the bubbling brew and is very put off by the grayish color it’s adopted. He wrinkles his nose when he gets a whiff of the creation but in his periphery he can see Robert smirking down at him and he snatches up the ladle quickly and puts it to his lips, plugs his nose with the other hand and swigs it back.

Based on the disgusting taste and texture, Aaron expects to grow boils or at least a tail but instead he doesn’t feel much different, aside from his scalp being a bit itchy. He looks at Robert who cups a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter contained.

“It suits you.” Robert shares through his chuckles.

Aaron grabs the ladle and stares into his upside-down reflection to see that he is completely bald. “Holy shit.”

“It’s not that bad.” Robert assures Aaron but Aaron can see the amusement in Robert’s eyes.

Aaron looks around the classroom to see that no one has tried their potion. He turns on Robert, “We weren’t supposed to try it, were we?”

Robert proceeds to burst out laughing, guffawing is a completely unattractive way that catches the attention of the rest of their peers, “You’re kind of thick, aren’t you?”

Instead of responding, Aaron connects his fist with Robert’s nose.

+

Aaron has a feeling of pure satisfaction when he sees Robert’s black eye in the Great Hall that evening. He sits down across from Adam and digs into his food. Adam gives him a look of utter confusion and then Aaron remembers that he still has no hair on his head.

“That’s a bold move, mate.” Adam comments, smirking at his best friend.

“Care of Robert Sugden, your girlfriend’s idiot kid-brother.” Aaron responds, his mouth half full of pumpkin tart.

“Oh, that’s why he’s sporting that shiner.” Adam chuckles, looking over his shoulder.

“The headmaster made us both keep our war wounds for punishment.” Aaron explains. “Mine will wear off quicker than his though.”

“You two both deserve what you got.” Victoria snaps as she sits down next to Adam. “I will not have you in rivalry with my brother, Aaron.”

“He started it when he told me to drink the potion.” Aaron shares. “But I can’t escape it, considering were partners for the rest of the term, also a clause of our punishment. We need to learn to ‘work through our differences’.”

Victoria smirks, reminding Aaron of how much she really does look like her brother. “Good luck with that.”

“As if you’re just going to let this go.” Adam pops a bit of food in his mouth, knowing his best friend too well.

Aaron shrugs, “We’ll see if this opportunity arises to get my revenge.”

“Well, you’ve looked at the potions syllabus, haven’t you?” Victoria’s eyes are dancing with mischief, again making Aaron aware of the Sugden’s sibling’s resemblance.

“You really think Aaron reads ahead?” Adam questions his girlfriend, wrapping his hand around his shoulder.

“I don’t.” Aaron assures them shamelessly. His interest is piqued by Victoria’s questioning. “Should I finally crack that thing open?”

“All I’m saying is that my brother doesn’t either and I’ve got Potions before you tomorrow morning.” Victoria explains, grinning more and more with every word. “I’ll make it and pass it off to you and Robert can get a taste of his own medicine.”

Aaron knows he shouldn’t agree to the offer. Aarons knows he should be the bigger person, he’s a Hufflepuff after as he runs his hands over his baldhead, he blurts out, “Let’s do it.”

When Aaron crawls into bed that night, he brings with him his Potions syllabus. He pulls it open for the very first time and locates tomorrow’s date. He immediately regrets his decision when he reads:

_April 17 th: Love Potion_

“SHIT.”

_+_

“Shit, shit, shit.”

Unlike yesterday, Aaron wakes right on time, mostly because he didn’t sleep much the night before. As Victoria is a Ravenclaw, there’s no way for him to catch her in the common room and she’s absent from breakfast in the main hall. Adam isn’t even sure where she is.

Aaron feels sick to his stomach as he endures his Charms class, hoping to Merlin that Victoria has got some sense knocked into her after sleeping on her insane idea. Unfortunately when he walks out of his Charms classroom, Victoria’s there standing, looking like a madwoman with a muffin in her hands.

“I’m not drugging your brother.” Aaron remarks sensibly. “Especially not with a love potion.”

Victoria shrugs, “I figured you’d pansy out. So instead I baked a potion that will make him vomit into this muffin instead. It’s pretty harmless besides from esophagus and dental damage.”

Aaron is relieved. Making Robert sick is much more on Aaron’s level than making Robert fall for someone, even if the effect is temporary. Aaron runs a hand through his still growing back hair and smiles, “Okay. I’ll do it.”

Victoria hands off the muffin and nods, “Have fun and report back.”

“Why are you doing this to your brother?” Aaron wonders, still confused by Vic’s intentions.

“He needs to realize that he can’t just go around hurting people.” Victoria answers, “It’s not who he really is.”

But before he can question her further, Victoria disappears into the crowd, no doubt worried that she might be late for her next class.

+

Aaron makes sure he’s early for his Potions class and places the muffin on the table. He then dashes out of the classroom again and lurks outside until he sees a smug blond walking toward him. He turns away, pretending to busy himself with  his cloak before Robert breezes past him, no doubt not even registering his presence at all.

“Somebody’s got a secret admirer.” Andy, Robert’s stepbrother and close friend singsongs.

“Shut up, Andy.” Robert responds in a flippant tone.

Aaron smirks to himself and walks into the classroom, making sure to keep his distance. He watches as Robert snatches up the muffin and studies it suspiciously. Aaron takes the long way around the classroom to the front of the room, collecting the ingredients needed for the day.

“I dare you to eat it.” Andy taunts and Aaron wonders if he’s in on Victoria’s trick too.

Robert rolls his eyes, “We’re not twelve, Andy. I’m not falling for a stupid dare.”

“What about a double dare?” Andy pushes the muffin toward Robert.

Somehow this causes Robert to cave. To get a better look, Aaron takes the ingredients and begins to make his way back to the table, making sure he’s in a direct line of sight to witness his moment of revenge.

Andy steps back and winces slightly as Robert lifts the muffin to his lips. His sniffs it slightly before taking a hefty bite. Aaron bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he sees Robert get a weird look in his eyes.

But then Robert does a very bizarre thing; he zeroes in on Aaron and looks at him as if he’s never seen him before. Aaron is so shocked that he almost drops the ingredients all over the place. Aaron wonders if this is what it looks like before someone vomits but something about the flipping of his _own_ stomach tells him it’s not.

“You okay, mate?” Andy inquires of his stepbrother but Robert completely ignores him and instead drops the muffin on the table.

Aaron’s heart begins to race with anxiety. _If Victoria didn’t put a vomit potion into the muffin, what did she put in there?_

Robert abandons the table and walks briskly toward Aaron who’s frozen in terror in the middle of the classroom. He’s sure that Robert is about to pound him in the face, giving them matching black eyes but with all the ingredients in his hands, Aaron has no way of protecting himself.

 

  
“Robert, don’t.” Aaron blurts out before something cuts him off.

_Robert kissing him on the lips._

+

Aaron’s chest is heaving by the time he finally makes it into the Hufflepuff common room. It wasn’t easy to escape Robert. Aaron didn’t realize how much bigger the blond was than he until he tried to get out of Robert’s arms.

He bounds up the stairs to his room and jumps into bed, pulling the covers up to his nose. If anyone asks why he’s still in bed at 11:30 am on a weekday, he’ll just fake sick. He practically feels as if he’s got a fever anyway. His brow is sweaty, his palms are clammy and last time he caught a glance of himself, he was uncharacteristically pale.

Aaron can’t believe that Victoria lied to him. Actually, he can believe but he also loathes it. It’s a typical Sugden ruse and he can’t believe he fell for it. She was no doubt trying to teach both he and Robert that potions aren’t to be messed with.

Shutting out the world is quite easy for Aaron. He quickly closes his eyes and hopes that maybe he can just sleep the day away until the potion wears off. As long as he doesn’t see Robert, there won’t be any more snogging incidents.

Just as Aaron’s about to drift off, he hears a knocking on the door. He completely ignores it, sure it’s just someone coming to check it on him but he really doesn’t feel like talking about the traumatic experience. His lips are still buzzing from the shock of Robert’s kiss.

The rapping on the door grows more insistent and he’s quite sure he hasn’t locked it. “COME IN!”

Whoever’s outside the door seems to ignore Aaron’s response. Aaron puts the pillow over his head and squishes it around his ears, hoping to drown the annoyance out but it continues until Aaron sits up and stalks toward the door.

He throws the door open and is shocked to see a gorgeous owl fluttering like mad in front of the door. As the Hufflepuff common room is in the basement of the castle, this sight is truly confounding especially considering no one is around to have let the manic bird in.

The owl thrusts its claws toward Aaron expectantly, hovering in the air. Aaron winces slightly, thinking the bird might be trying to attack him. It’s then he notices the message in the bird’s claws on deep green paper.

Aaron’s breath hitches when he realizes who the message is from. He begins to close the door but the owl gives him a dirty look and extends a leg to block him from doing so.

Reluctantly, Aaron takes the message and opens it up. Written in ridiculous curvy golden ink, the message reads:

_Aaron,_

_I didn’t mean to scare you in Potions class. It’s just… I realized how much you mean to me and how good you are for me. I’m sorry if the kiss shocked you. I should have asked you first, I just couldn’t help myself. I wanted you to know then and there how much I care for you. Please, don’t hide from me. I promise I won’t attack you with my lips again, I just want to talk. Go to your classes, I’ll make sure to keep my distance. I understand if you don’t feel the same way but maybe I can show you how great we might be together?_

_Meet me lakeside at dusk._

_~Robert Sugden_

Aaron is shocked to find his heart racing when he finishes the letter. It’s bizarre how genuine it is, even though it’s all because of the love potion. He knows that it’s all fake. None of the feelings that Robert is expressing are based in reality and even if they were, Aaron shouldn’t be intrigued by that.

And yet, he doesn’t rip up the letter. Instead, he pockets it and does just what the letter says, returns to his classes as if nothing ever happened.

+

“Has he showered you in presents yet?” Victoria asks cheekily at dinner as she sits down across from Aaron.

“I’m ignoring you.” Aaron mutters dismissively. “Because you betrayed me.”

“It’s all just a laugh, Aaron.” Adam musses his best friend’s hair playfully. “Vic wasn’t trying to upset yah.”

“A ‘laugh’ isn’t getting snogged in front of half the school by your enemy.” Aaron glowers, narrowing his eyes at Victoria.

“Half the school is a bit dramatic.” Victoria estimates, sipping at her tea. “Half your year, sure.”

“It’s the same thing!” Aaron protests.

“I’m just surprised you’ve come out of hiding.” Adam remarks, shaking his head. “I mean, I thought you’d be cooped up all day. You’re brave.”

“Robert sent me a letter.” Aaron explains.

“A love letter?” Victoria claps her hands with glee.

“No.” Aaron snaps, stabbing a sausage with his fork. “I mean, well, sort of. But it was pretty normal. He told me he’d keep his distance. Then he asked me to meet him tonight by the lake.”

“OOOOO!” Victoria smirks excitedly. Adam rolls his eyes at his girlfriend, “So are you going?”

“Yah, right.” Aaron shifts uncomfortably on the bench, avoiding his friend’s eyes.

There’s silence for a moment before Adam suddenly gasps, “You want to go, don’t you?”

Aaron’s cheeks go pink. “No!”

“I know you, Aaron, even if it’s just ‘cus you’re curious.” Adam states plainly. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“Even if I do…” Aaron mutters disdainfully. “Even if I do, I’m not going to go.”

Victoria smiles and Aaron can see that a bit of her malicious amusement has disappeared. “You know, I think you should. I think it would be good for you, to just talk. See that you really aren’t that different, despite all the judgments you’ve formed against each other. Maybe you’ll even come out of this as friends. Who knows?”

“It’s going to be so awkward.” Aaron groans reluctantly.

“You don’t have feelings for him.” Adam points out. “He loves you, or well, thinks he does. Imagine how nervous he’s got to be about all this, potion or not.”

“Fine.” Aaron replies firmly. “I’ll go but if he tries to kiss me again, I’m out of there.”

Adam wiggles his eyebrows. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll like it the second time?”

Aaron pelts a pumpkin tart at Adam’s head.

+

Aaron seriously questions his sanity as he makes his way to the lake. Adam’s already committed to building a fake Aaron out of pillows on Aaron’s bed just in case the talk goes longer than Aaron expects.

When he sees Robert staring out at the water, Aaron freezes. This is his last chance to turn around. He should go back to the castle, back to the comfort of his bed and have the good night’s rest he deserves. Instead, he’s having a rendezvous with the guy he punched the day before.

But his curiosity gets the best of him and he continues walking toward Robert, hand on his wand, just in case Robert suddenly decides it’s a good idea to snog him again.

When Robert turns around, a look of anxiety and combined relief washes over his face. “You actually came.”

Aaron’s mind spins at how gentle Robert seems, how genuinely worried he was that Aaron might actually not show up. Aaron realizes how devastating that might have felt because of the influence of the love potion. He would have been responsible for breaking Robert’s heart, even if it wasn’t real. It would feel real to Robert at the time. The thought makes Aaron feel guilty and assures him that he’s made the right decision.

“You’ve got a pretty firm grip on your wand there.” Robert smirks but its playful rather than condescending like it usually is.

Aaron scoffs at the suggestiveness of Robert’s comment and relaxes slightly, “Just a pre-caution, really.”

“Thought I might snog yah again?” Robert chuckles lightly. “And what spell would yah have used to keep my lips off yours?”

Aaron’s lips buzz at the faint memory of their kiss, which had only been hours before. He remembers that he’s meant to be answering and blurts out, “ _Petrificus Totalus_ or _Stupefy_ or something.”

“You’re pronunciation is horrid.” Robert remarks with a fond laugh. “I kind of love it.”

Aaron’s brow furrows and spits, “Love potion or not, you’re still a right dick.”

“That’s what they call me.” Robert shrugs off the insult casually, seemingly unaffected by Aaron’s words.

Aaron, though, is still hurt and wondering why he bothered to come here and waste his time in the first place. “Maybe I should just go…”

He turns to leave but Robert makes a frustrated sound and grabs his wrist, “No, I’m sorry. I’m just so new to this and… please don’t go.”

Robert pulls Aaron to face him again, his hand remaining on his wrist as he regards him imploringly, “Stay?”

“I don’t get why I’m even here in the first place.” Aaron huffs, his eyes darting down to where Robert’s still holding him in place. Robert sees he’s crossing a line and drops his hand. Aaron relaxes, “Fine. I’ll stay.”

“Great!” Robert’s eyes shine brightly. “Um, do you want to sit down?”

Robert turns and gestures beyond him. It’s then that Aaron sees the picnic spread behind them. The candles flickering give the whole scene a very romantic vibe and Aaron isn’t sure whether to be flattered or to burst out laughing.

“Um, well, sure.” Aaron begins to wander toward the shore where the blanket is set down. “You really didn’t have to do all this… I mean, we’re just talking, right?”

An anxious look of regret crosses Robert’s face and Aaron can’t help but find it endearing. It’s adorable how much Robert actually cares. Robert crouches down and pulls at the corner of the blanket, “I can take it apart. If you don’t like it.”

Aaron sits down and puts a hand on Robert’s to stop him from cleaning it up. “I like it. Now… just relax. You’re freaking me out.”

“Sorry.” Robert looks down at the ground shamefully. “I’m doing this all wrong. I’m trying to make you feel comfortable but weirding you out instead.”

“You’re not weirding me out.” Aaron assures Robert, suddenly feeling guilty about showing any sort of disapproval for Robert’s kind efforts. “I just… I’m not really used to this short of… well, _attention.”_

“Attention?” Robert repeats with a chuckle as he sits down. “Well, you’re gorgeous so I don’t see why you’re not.”

Aaron’s cheeks flush. He hates being complimented. He’s never dealt with it well. He avoids eye contact with Robert and looks out at the lake. “Uh… thanks, I guess.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Robert murmurs and edges toward Aaron. “Don’t tell me that Aaron Livesy has a confidence problem.”

Aaron glares at Robert, “Can we just cut the shit and come to terms with the fact that the only reason you’re even talking to me right now is because you’re under the control of a love potion?”

Robert sighs, “I’m going to try not to be offended by that statement. Now, I understand that you might not reciprocate but can you at least give me the benefit of the doubt when I’m telling you the truth?”

“Yes, ‘cus you’re so known for your honesty.” Aaron snaps and Robert actually flinches at the cruelty.

Aaron feels a twinge of guilt and realizes that he should probably take it down a notch. This isn’t Robert’s fault. This is Victoria’s fault. Even though Robert is usually an asshole, Aaron ought to be taking advantage of this uncharacteristic behavior.

“Sorry.” Aaron mutters.

Robert nods understandingly, “It’s okay. You know, I’m aware of the fact that I don’t have the best reputation but… I’m really not a bad guy. I’m protective of what I care about..”

“It’s something to work on, I reckon.” Aaron suggests, calming himself down with every breath. “You know, sometimes it’s hard to not get caught up in what everyone thinks about you… sometimes you just start to embody everyone else’s image of you and forget… well, _you.”_

“That’s so true.” Robert grins widely. “God, Aaron, I wish we’d become friends a long time ago. I’ve wasted so much time…”

“What do you mean?” Aaron wonders.

Robert gets a nostalgic look in his eyes, “In first year, I really wanted to be your friend but… I really went about it in the wrong way and I think I scared you off. Ever since then I’ve regretted it and when we were put together in potions the other day, I got excited and well, you know how that went.”

“You wanted to be my friend?” Aaron is now truly confounded. “You hated me! You quite literally told me that on a regular basis.”

“I was stupid.” Robert explains, “You know the whole ‘pull the pigtails of your crush’ thing? I think I took that to the extreme.”

Aaron sputters, “Wait… you had a crush on me?”

Robert chuckles bashfully and even blushes slightly, “I guess you could call it that. I’ve always been… intrigued by you.”

Aaron looks back on all their history and finds it hard to believe that Robert felt anything toward him but hatred. It must be the love potion tainting his memory, making Robert remember things differently.

Although, Aaron does understand where Robert is coming from. Robert is the complete opposite of him and somehow, when Aaron first met him, he was instantly drawn to that. He always chalked it up to being jealous of his status or how easily things came to Robert but maybe it was something more…

Aaron shakes his head of the thought. He doesn’t have a thing for Robert Sugden. That’s like having a thing for a werewolf, dangerous and unrealistic. _Unrealistic, what the hell are you thinking about Aaron?_

“It’s okay, you don’t have to feel the same way.” Robert murmurs, a bit awkwardly. “I just, I guess I just wanted to explain where this is all coming from.”

All of  a sudden, Robert gets up to his feet. “I’m sorry. We should just… go back… it’s getting dark and I shouldn’t have done this and well, god, this is embarrassing…”

“Wait.” Aaron objects, reaching out for Robert and beckoning for him to sit back down. “I don’t want to go quite yet. This might be a little bizarre but… as strange as it is to admit, I like this.”

“Strange isn’t exactly an encouraging word.” Robert smirks but sits back down across from Aaron. “But it’s better than nothing.”

Aaron pulls a tuft of grass up from the bank and rolls it between his fingers, “This all is a bit mind-boggling, though… I guess I never really thought about you in that way…”

Robert shifts a bit uncomfortably, “As I said before, I’m not trying to force anything out of this. I just want you to know how I feel, clear the air between us. I shouldn’t have pranked you with that potion yesterday.”

“Well, I sort of got my revenge with this… situation.” Aaron replies sheepishly. “Although I backed out and Victoria went forward with it anyway. I guess I’m a bit thick to think she wouldn’t have gone ahead with it anyway.”

“Victoria lives to meddle.” Robert explains, although his tone is fond rather than upset. “But she always has the best intentions and she wasn’t going off of nothing.”

“You’ve talked to your sister about me?” Aaron drops the grass and stares at Robert imploringly. “I just can’t picture the two of you chatting about boys.”

“One thing we’ve got in common.” Robert responds, eyes darting away from Aaron’s.

Aaron is at a complete loss. This is all just too confusing. There’s no way of telling whether Robert is being genuine or if this is all just a byproduct of the love potion. Aaron feels something stirring inside of him that he wishes he could ignore.

“I… this all a bit… overwhelming.” Aaron mutters, pulling a corner of the blanket toward him.

The sky has turned dark in their time together and it’s beginning to get cold. Aaron’s teeth begin to chatter as he shivers. He didn’t anticipate the meeting would last this long so he hadn’t brought a sweater to slip under his robes.

“Cold?” Robert asks and as much as Aaron wants to fight the urge to agree, he nods.

Robert pulls out his wand and whispers, “ _Lumos.”_

He then pulls the blanket out from underneath them and drapes it over Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron smiles graciously, “Want to share?”

“S-sure.” Robert’s voice sounds nervous and Aaron suddenly realizes how confusing this situation must be for Robert, who believes that he’s in love with Aaron because of a love potion. All of this feels real to him, important to him.

Robert and Aaron are so close that their faces are mere inches apart. Aaron wonders if Victoria slipped something in his breakfast this morning because his heart is racing at an unruly rate as Robert’s hot breath dances on his cheeks.

“Can I kiss you?”

Aaron barely hears Robert’s words; he’s so caught up in studying every inch of Robert’s face, bathed in the moonlight. Aaron nods slowly, unable to string his own words together.

And just like that, Robert is kissing Aaron.

Before he had gotten his Hogwarts letter, Aaron never believed in magic. His parents were both muggles and he’d always been stubborn about accepting things even as normal as Santa Clause. He’d always been very practical, even when playing with other children. When things started happening to him because of his own magic, he diagnosed himself with an overactive imagination. Even when he first got to Hogwarts, he thought the universe was really trying to pull one over on him, his disbelief was so strong.

 And yet, here in this moment, Aaron understands what magic is and he’s believed in it more than ever before. The spark between he and Robert is undeniable and yet, they’ll have to wake up tomorrow morning and pretend that none of this ever happened. It might even become torturous for Aaron but right now, he pushes that thought away from his mind. Even without a love potion, Aaron wants Robert more than he’s wanted in his sixteen years.

When they separate, neither Aaron nor Robert speaks. Everything has already been said. Robert escorts Aaron back to the castle and they part ways with a simple kiss that feels like a broken promise.

Aaron barely sleeps that night.

+

Aaron knows that the night before was a one-off. Hopefully, he and Robert can just be friends. Aaron dreads going to Potions class, knowing that he’ll have to face Robert with these new feelings stirring around inside of him. He can learn to shelf it though and just be friends with Robert. The last thing Aaron wants is for it to be awkward between them.

Robert isn’t at breakfast in the great hall and Aaron begins to worry. He chastises himself for this, knowing that Robert is perfectly fine, probably just wanting to recover from the love potions effects in private. After breakfast, Aaron heads to his first class and runs into Victoria leaning against the wall outside of his classroom.

“Hey, Vic.” Aaron greets anxiously, wondering what Robert’s sister is up to.

Victoria smiles, “Good morning, sunshine. How was last night with my brother?”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “We talked. He clearly was still under the influence of the love potion so… yah…”

“Did you kiss?” She squeals excitedly.

“It doesn’t matter what we did or didn’t do.” Aaron retorts firmly. “None of it was real.”

“The dosage I gave him lasts four hours. By the time your ‘date’ was over, he would have been back to himself.” Victoria explains, a wicked look in her eyes. “And yet, he still wanted to jump your bones. See what I mean?”

“There’s no way that Robert Sugden actually likes me.” Aaron sputters incredulously.

“You better believe it.” Victoria teases, looking beyond Aaron for a moment. “Robert landing in 3….2…”

“Hey, you!” Robert slides an arm around Aaron’s waist and pulls Aaron flush against him.   


Before Aaron can even react, Robert leans in and kisses him, exactly like the night before. Aaron quickly pushes him away and sputters out, “W-what exactly are you doing?”

Robert’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “Kissing you…?”

“This has to be a dream.” Aaron shakes his head incredulously. “I must still be dreaming.”

Robert grins, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Victoria pinches Aaron’s hard and Aaron jumps in surprise. He glares at Victoria, “Okay. I get it. I’m awake. But that still doesn’t make this make any sense…”

“Always so eloquent with your words.” Robert chuckles gently as he pulls his arm out from behind Aaron. “Look, I know this is hard to swallow but… I think Victoria’s meddling was a blessing in disguise… I really like you, Aaron. You bring me down to earth. You remind me that I don’t have to keep up the guise of the hateful Slytherin because that’s not who I am, not anymore. I want to be with you… if you want that too.”

Aaron’s head is spinning with shock. He isn’t sure what he wants but he knows that for whatever bizarre reason, this feels right. Aaron sighs, “O-okay. I can’t promise anything though, okay?”

“That’s more than enough for me.” Robert leans in and presses a kiss against Aaron’s lips. This time, though, Aaron is ready and reciprocates by deepening the kiss. Victoria is giggling with delight next to them.

“NO SNOGGING IN THE HALLS!” Adam cries at the top of his lungs. “FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND HUFFLEPUFF!”

“I don’t really think either of care about the House cup.” Robert retorts after pulling away from Aaron.

Adam and Robert fall into banter battle as Aaron slips his hand into Robert’s. Aaron catches Victoria’s eye and she winks at him. As much as Aaron doesn’t want to give her the gratification of pushing them together with the love potion, he can’t help but smile back at her.

_Robert and Aaron – A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff – A Pureblood and a Mudblood_

_Everything was against them and yet, somehow, they found one another._

# 


End file.
